pemburu vampire
by Neterya imel
Summary: Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku manusia setengah vampire. Setiap malam kerjaanku membunuh vampire. Dan ini ceritaku..
1. Chapter 1

PEMBURU VAMPIRE

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

Summary : Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku manusia setengah vampire. Setiap malam kerjaanku membunuh vampire. Dan ini ceritaku..

Yup….cerita ketigaku akhirnya selesai. Seperti cerita keduaku. Aku buat ini karena tergoda setelah membaca sebuah novel yang judulnya aku rahasiakan. Cerita ini hampir sama persis walaupun ada sana sini yang aku ganti dengan pemikiran Neterya sendiri. Dan ini agak dewasa.

100 % Yaoi

_Selamat menikmati ceritanya _

Chapter 1

Tubuhku jadi kaku saat cahaya merah dan biru bersinar di belakangku, karena aku tidak mungkin dapat menjelaskan apa yang ada di dalam belakang mobil ku. Aku menepikan mobilku, menahan nafasku saat Polisi datang ke samping jendela mobilku.

"Maaf Pak. Apa ada masalah?" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang terdengar tidak bersalah sementara dalam hatiku terus berdoa agar mataku tidak berubah.

_Kendalikan dirimu Naru. Kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau sedang marah._

"Lampu belakangmu pecah dan kecepatan melebihi batas 40 km. Tolong perlihatkan SIM dan STNK mu."

Sial. Mobil ku selalu seperti itu kalau sedang banyak muatan di bak belakang mobil truk ku. Pada saat ini aku memang harus mengunakan mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi, aku ingin cepat pulang dan membuang muatan yang berada di belakang mobilku.

Aku memberikan SIM asliku, bukan yang palsu. Polisi itu melihat secara bergantian antara SIM dan wajahku.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Kau putra Kushina Uzumaki, ya? Dari perkebunan ceri Uzumaki?"

"iya, pak."jawabku sopan dan santai, seolah aku sedang tidak menghadapi masalah besar. Yang tepatnya masalah yang ada di bak belakang mobilku.

"Nah,Naruto, sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua pagi. Kamu habis dari mana selarut ini?"

Aku tidak bisa jujur tentang kegiatan malamku, kecuali kalau aku memang ingin masuk rumah sakit jiwa atau mendekam di balik jeruji penjara.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan"

"Apa yang ada di belakang trukmu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan kearah bagian belakang truk ku. Dan itu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati

_Oh, isinya hanya mayat hidup dan sebilah kapak yang kusembunyikan diantara beberapa karung._

"Isinya hanya karung ceri dari perkebunan,pak."

"Oh. Kamu berkeliling selarut ini karena tidak bisa tidur?" tanya polisi itu dengan nada curiga. Tatapanya seperti menelanjangiku, memang malam ini aku memakai baju agak ketat dan menerawang dan lagi rambut pirang pendek ku agak acak-acakan. "Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Aku ingin marah kepada polisi itu karena dia telah berfikir kalau aku keluar untuk tidur dengan dengan orang. Tanpa dia ucapakan aku sudah tahu kalau dia menghinaku. _Kelakuanmu sama dengan ibumu, ya? Sama-sama pelacur. _Tak mudah memang hidup sebagai anak haram di kota sekecil ini, para warganya selalu meremehkan dan menghina di belakang. Di Kota Otogakure ini memang warganya masih terkenal kolot atau berfikiran kuno.

"Kumohon rahasiakan diantara kita saja ya pak?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan gaya polos, yang selalu berhasil dengan mayat hidup, walaupun dengan sekuat tenaga aku juga menahan amarah. Sisi manusiaku cenderung hilang kalau aku sedang marah.

Masih dengan tatapan mesumnya dia berbisik di telingaku. "Aku kan merahasiakanya, asalkan malam ini kamu melayaniku."

Bisikannya membuat tubuhku sesaat membeku, gimana aku tidak membeku kalau polisi satu ini meminta aku melayaninya. Aku memang Gay, tapi aku pilih-pilih mangsa dong. Tidak mungkin aku mau dengan polisi wajahnya saja sudah jelek ditambah lagi tubuhnya gendut dengan perut yang membuncit…ihh menjijikan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah…emmm… boleh aku puaskan dengan mulutku saja?" tanya ku dengan pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau kegiatan malamku tersebar itu bisa menjadi bencana dalam hidupku dan keluargaku yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Boleh saja, asalkan bibir merahmu itu dapat memuaskan aku." Bisiknya ditelingaku. Bisikanya itu bukannya membuatku horni malah membuat tubuhku merinding disko. Dengan buru-buru dia menarik ku keluar mobil menuju semak belukar yang panjang dan langsung saja membuka celana panjang sekaligus celana dalamnya.

"ayo sayang hisap penisnya . Ayo…ayo hisap." Perintahnya dengan penuh semangat

Bagaikan seorang budak, saya bersimpuh di depannya. Penisnya yang tegang berdenyut-denyut di hadapanku. Panjangnya hanya 15cm, Kulihat dengan jelas, sebutir precum menyembul keluar dari lubang penis itu. Seperti seorang pelacur, aku mengeluarkan lidahku dan menyambut precum itu.

Kubuka mulutku lebar-lebar dan menunggu Pak Polisi itu memasukkan penisnya. Saat penis itu masuk, aku langsung mengatupkan mulutku dan mulai menyedot. Menyedot penis sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Aku pernah mencobanya dua kali. Jadi, aku telah memiliki sedikit pengalaman.

Dengan menahan rasa, aku menjilat penis itu. Polisi itu melenguh-lenguh karena nikmat, tangannya memainkan kepalaku. Lama-kelamaan, dialah yang mengendalikan gerakan kepalaku. Dia memakai mulutku seperti memakai pantat atau vagina. Mulutku di perkosa tanpa ampun. Terkadang penisnya terdorong begitu dalam sampai aku ingin muntah. Tapi berhasil kutahan, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang di lakukanya. Aku ingin ini cepat selesai.

"Hhohh.. Hhoohh.. Sedot terus.. Ooh yyaa.. Hhohh.. Hisap terus.. Hhoohh.. Aahh.."

Pak Polisi itu semakin keras menyodomi mulutku sampai-sampai aku merasa mulutku sudah kaku membentuk huruf O. Pinggangnya dihentak-hentakkan seperti orang kesurupan. Sikap Polisi bodoh itu mulai kasar dan nampak jelas bahwa dia hanya ingin memakai tubuhku saja.

"Hhoohh.. Hhoosshh.. Hhoohh.."

Mendadak, dia menekan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan penisnya tiba-tiba membesar. aku tahu benar apa artinya. Dia akan segera keluar di dalam mulutku.

"AARRGGHH!"

CCRROOTT! CCRROOTT! CCRROOTT! Muncratlah spermanya, membanjiri mulutku. Tubuhnya mengejang-ngejang, dan mulutnya mengerang-ngerang sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah sumpah serapah.

"AARRGGHH! BANGSAT! UUGGHH! FFUUCKK! AARRGGHH! SIALAN! AAHH..!"

Dengan terpaksa aku menelan sarinya, setelah semua selesai tanpa permisi lagi aku langsung berlari ke mobil dan melariakannya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah, aku ingin membersikan semua rasa menjijikan ini.

###

Setiap orang selalu mengeluh memiliki ayah pecundang atau rahasia keluarga. Dan aku Naruto Uzumaki memiliki keduanya. Yah, ibu ku sewaktu muda di perkosa oleh vampire dan melahirkan aku manusia setengah vampire. Aku baru mengetahui rahasia ini saat aku berusia 14 tahun. Aku tumbuh dengan kemampuan yang tidak di miliki anak-anak lain, dulu aku pernah bertanya pada ibu siapa ayahku dan kenapa aku memiliki kemampuan ini, ibuku menjadi marah dan melarangku bertanya lagi dari situ aku belajar untuk tidak bertanya dan menyimpan atau menyembunyikan semua perbedaan yang kumiliki.

Bagi semua orang aku hanya anak aneh. Tidak mempunyai teman. Suka berkeliaran di waktu yang tidak wajar. Bahkan kakek dan nenek ku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi toh orang yang ku buru juga tidak mengetahuinya juga.

Sekarang akhir pekanku memiliki pola tersendiri. Aku pergi ke club malam yang berada sangat jauh dari rumah untuk mencari mangsa. Bukan mangsa untuk diajak tidur yang di kira polisi bodoh itu. Aku minum dan menunggu sampai orang yang special menjemputku. Orang yang akan ku ku kubur di halaman belakang rumahku, jika aku tidak terbunuh lebih dahulu. Aku sudah melakukanya semenjak aku berumur 14 tahun. Aku tahu itu tindakan berbahaya dan sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tapi aku tidak peduli secara teknis kan aku setengah mati. Aku melakukan ini semua untuk ibuku. Dia punya hak untuk balas dendam. Aku hanya berharap dan memohon agar ia tidak melampiaskannya padaku.

Malam ini secara berkala pria dan wanita menghampiriku. Ada sesuatu tentang statusku sebagai pria lajang yang sepertinya di dahiku tertulis 'goda aku' pada mereka. Seperti biasanya juga dengan cara sopan atau membentak untuk menolak mereka. Eh, aku datang kesini bukan untuk mereka atau untuk mencari teman kencan, buat apa aku mengobrol dengan mereka, Jika yang menawariku masih hidup, Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik atau berminat.

Karena bosan menunggu, aku berjalan mengelilingi club. Saat berjalan melewati pintu masuk, aku merasakan suatu energy yang tidak biasa. Seseorang atau sesuatu yang akan melewati pintu masuk club. Di balik bayangan dan cahaya remang- remang club, aku melihatnya berjalan masuk ke club. Wajahnya tampan, rambutnya hitam runcing ke atas seperti pantat ayam, warnanya itu sama dengan matanya dengan kulit berwarna putih berlian yang tidak sedikitpun bernoda dibalik kemejanya.

Kena.

Dengan senyuman mengoda, aku berjalan kearah tempat pria itu duduk. "Hai, tampan" sapaku dengan suara mengoda

"Jangan sekarang" katanya dengan suara tegas.

Aku mengejakan mata dengan bodoh selama beberapa saat, "maaf?"

"Aku sedang sibuk, DOBE. Jangan ganggu."

Rasa heran menguasaiku. Apa mungkin keliru? Untuk lebih memastikan aku menyentuh tanganya. Aku merasakan kekuatan besar. Sudah pasti bukan manusia. Dia akan menjadi targerku malam ini.

"Aku bertanya- tanya, emm…"aku membiarkan kata-kataku menggantung untuk mencari kata-kata yang mengoda. Sejujurnya selama ini aku tak pernah mengoda mangsaku, malah mereka yang sering mengodaku.

"Mau bercinta denganku?" bisikku sensual di telinganya.

Pria itu menoleh dengan bibir melengkung. Mata gelapnya menatapku dengan sorot menilai.

"Pemilihan waktu yang tidak tepat, Dobe. Jadilah burung yang baik dan pergilah menjauh, aku akan menemuimu nanti kalau urusanku sudah beres."

Dengan sentakan tangannya, pria itu mengusirku. Dengan pikiran kosong aku bangun dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi pria untuk memeriksa penampilanku. Hari ini aku mengunakan kaos ketat agak merawang, kaos yang membuat dua pria dan satu wanita tewas di tanganku. Rambut pirangku masih indah, gigiku masih rapi dan tidak ada makanan yang menyangkut disana, ketiak ku juga baunya harum, wajahku juga masih cantik dan imut. aku binggung kenapa dia tidak tertarik padaku? Walaupun dia pria lurus (Straight). Dia PASTI dan AKAN suka padaku. Kurasa aku harus mengodanya lagi. Yah, harus. Setelah memuat keputusan itu, aku melangkah dengan tekat kuat yang baru.

Pria itu sudah pergi. meja tempatnya duduk tadi sudah kosong dan tidak ada jejak baunya di udara. Dengan tergesa aku mencari sekeliling bar, lantai dangsa tapi dia tidak ada. Teryata aku tadi terlau membuang waktu di kamar mandi. Sambil menguntuk diri sendiri, aku kembali ke bar dan memesan minuman. Meskipun alcohol tidak mampu menumpulkan indraku, aku harus minum untuk menenangkan hatiku.

"Mau kutemani minum manis?" tanya suara di sampingku

Sewaktu aku berbalik untuk menolaknya. Aku langsung terdiam saat pengagumku teryata setampan artis. Rambut merah dengan mata berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Boleh, aku sebenarnya benci mium …apa kau datang sedirian di sini?"tanyaku dengan malu-malu sambil megedipkan mataku pada pria itu. Aku bersumpah yang ini tidak akan lolos lagi.

"Aku sangat berharap kau yang datang sendirian kesini?" katanya dengan suara pelan menggoda

"Aku sendirian di sini. Kecuali jika kau mau menemaniku." Kataku sambil membiarkan kepalaku miring kesamping dengan gaya menggoda. Sekaligus menampakan leher polosku. Mata pria itu mengikuti gerakanku dan ia menjilati bibirnya.

_Oh Tuhan pria itu lapar_

"Siapa namamu, manis?"

"Kyuubi."

Senyuman pria itu melebar. "Nama yang tidak biasa"

Nama pria itu adalah Dano Gin. Berusia dua puluh empat tahun dan seorang arsitek,belum mempunyai kekasih dan sekarang dia sedang mencari kekasih atau begitulah pengakuanya.

"Dano, apa kita terus di sini atau…"bisikku di telinganya dengan suara mengoda.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Dano memabawaku ke mobilnya. Dan melarikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke daerah terpencil. Semua mangsa ku selalu memawaku ke tempat terpencil agar tidak ada mendengar teriakjanku. Dan itu adalah salah satu keuntunganku, karena aku bisa membunuhnya tanpa di ketahui orang.

Tanpa basa-basi, Dano langsung memelukku dan menciumiku dengan penuh nafsu, setelah turun dari mobil. Aku rasa dia ingin mencicipi tubuhku dulu sebelum memakanku. Oke, akan ku layani. Ciuman Dano begitu 'panas' dan bernafsu, seolah dia belum melampiaskan nafsu birahinya selama berbulan-bulan. Bibirku sampai terasa gepeng dicium seperti itu. Tangannya yang kuat menjelajah tubuhku dan meneliti setiap lekuk tubuhku_. Aku merasakan dia mengunakan kekuatanya, kalau aku bukan manusia setengah vampire tulang bibirku bisa retak._ Sesekali putingku dipelintir dan penisku dikocok-kocok. Aku hanya mampu menahan napas sambil menikmati semua tindak tanduknya yang bejat.

Dano mulai mendorongku ke bawah. Aku tahu, dia ingin dihisap._ Kenapa dari kemarin aku selalu menghisap padahal biasanya tidak, merepotkan_. Dengan sigap, kulayani nafsu bejatnya itu. Tanpa ragu, kumasukkan kepala penisnya ke dalam mulutku.

"Aahh.." dia mendesah saat kepala penisnyanya kubungkus dengan lidahku yang panas.

"Aahh.. Hisap terus.. Oohh.. Dasar homo.. Aahh.. Sukanya liat penis cowok.. Aahh.. Sekarang sedot penis aku.. Aahh.."

Dano berkata-kata jorok dan kasar, membuatku semakin ingin membunuhnya dan melayaninya.

"Aahh.." erangnya.

Sesekali gantian dia yang menyodok-nyodok mulutku dengan penisnya. Aku sudah terbiasa maka aku tidak muntah. Nampaknya dia senang diservis seperti itu. Kalau dia senang, aku pun senang untuk membunuhnya. Penisku yang ikutan merangsang mengeluarkan precum yang jatuh menetes ke tanah. Sementara penis Dano sudah membasahi mulutku dengan berliter-liter precum. Cairan precum-nya terus saja keluar seolah-olah dia sedang kencing. Belum pernah aku menghisap penis seperti itu. Tapi aku suka. Aku rasa aku sudah berubah jadi maniak sex nih. Begini saja aku sudah suka dan membuat penisku ereksi berat, padahal aku belum diapa-apain.

Kusedot kepala penisnya lebih kuat, untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak precum. Dano mengerang-ngerang dan napasnya mulai menderu-deru. Dano akan segera berorgasme. aku semakin mengerjainya sampai akhirnya dia tak tahan lagi. pria itu pun berteriak-teriak, menyuarakan orgasmenya.

"AARRGGHH! OOHH! AARRGGHH! OOHH!"

spermanya terlontar ke dalam mulutku dan langsung kutelan. Waktu aku lihat ke atas. Wajah Dano berubah, dia menampakan wajah aslinya. Senyum lembutnya berubah jadi senyuman iblis. Dia memperlihatkan taringnya yang tadi tidak Nampak, dan matanya yang tadi biru berubah berkilauan dengan cahaya hijau yang mengerikan.

Aku pura-pura terkejut dan terjatuh, untuk menutupi tanganku yang bergerak ke saku belakang. "Tolong, jangan sakiti aku!"

Dano berlutut, meraih bagian belakang leherku.

"Tenang manis, ini hanya akan sakit sebentar. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi acaranya"

Pada saat itu, aku langsung mulai bertindak. Tanganku mulai mulai melakukan gerakan terlatih dan senjata yang kugenggam langsung menghujam jantung Dano. Aku menghujam berkali-kali sampai mulut Dano membuka lebar dan cahaya memudar dari matanya. Dengan pelintiran terakhir, aku mendorong tubuhnya dan menyeka tanganku yang berumuran darah di celanaku.

"Kau benar sayang, hanya sakit sebentar."

###

Lama setelahnya aku pulang dengan hati gembira, karena malam ini aku tidak sia-sia. Satu lagi mangsa ku singkirkan. Mangsa yang berkeliaran di tengah malam. Aku ingin memberitahukan mama yang sedang tertidur pulas dikamarnya. Tapi aku bisa menunggu besok pagi. Karena mama selalu menanyakan pertanyaan pertama sepanjang minggu ini_. Apa ada lagi yang sudah kamu singkirkan, Naruto? ._ tanpa membuatku terluka atau menjadi korban. Apalagi yang bisa aku harapkan?.

Karena hatiku sangat senang malam berikutnya aku akan kesana lagi. Toh, masih ada pengisap darah berbahaya dan aku akan menghentikannya. Aku tidak sabar mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah. Oh yah, aku dan mamaku tinggal bersama kakek dan nenek ku. Mereka memiliki rumah berlantai dua. Property yang terisolasi ini dengan tanah berhektar-hektar, teryata ada manfaatnya juga , untuk aku pergi dari rumah.

Club yang kudatangi kemarin, lebih penuh dari kemarin, karena sekarang malam minggu. Karena lagi senang dan malas berjalan aku hanya duduk- duduk di bar sambil memesan minuman.

"Sekarang aku siap untuk bercinta dengan mu."  
"apa?"

Aku berutar, bersiap-siap untuk menolaknya, tapi aku langsung kaget. Teryata _pria itu._ Pria yang kemarin menolak ku. tapi Anehnya aku tidak merasankan hawa aneh lagi sewaktu dia masuk club.

melihatnya lagi membuat ku malu karena mengingat perkataanku kemarin yang terlalu agresif. Pasti sekarang wajahku memerah.

"Ah, yah…hmm, minum dulu? Bir atau …?"

Tidak perlu repot-repot. Ayo kita pergi?" ajaknya sambil menyusurkan tangannya di leherku.

"Sekarang?"aku menoloh disekeliling dengan waspada

"Iya sekarang, kamu berubah pikiran sayang?" katanya dengan mata penuh tantangan yang tidak dapat aku pahami.

Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko kehilanganya lagi, aku mengambil task u dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Dimana mobilmu?" tanyaku di tempat parker dan mencoa mencari mobilnya

"Aku tidak membawa mobil, tapi motor."

"Motor?" Apa. Tidak, tidak bisa. Masa aku harus membawa mayat pria ini dengan di palang di motor. Bisa-bisa aku masuk penjara dan lagi aku kan tidak bisa mengunakan montor. "Kita mengunakan mobilku saja ya?"

"Oke tidak masalah."

Dengan langkah pasti aku membawa mobilku ketempat sepi yang kemarin. Tempat aku membunuh targetku Dano.

"Sayang kau tak mau keluar dan bermain disana?"godaku sambil mengigit telinganya

Pria itu menyeringai sebelum menjawab. "Oh tidak, disini saja aku lebih suka melakukanya di mobil."

"Yah…" sial kalau kita melakukanya dimobil. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. "Disini tidak tidak ada ruang. Kita di luar saja ya" kataku sambil membuka pintu mobil

Pria itu memegang tanganku untuk menghentikanku. "Ada cukup ruang disini, Dobe. Kita akan melakukan disini."

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe. TEME." seruku kesal. Karena dari tadi aku selalu di panggil Dobe. Kurasa lebih cepat orang ini mati lebih baik.

"Teryata Dobe juga bisa mengigit ya. Dari pada kamu kesal lebih baik kamu membuka bajumu. Aku inggin lihat tubuhmu Dobe"

"Apa?"

_Ya tuhan dia sudah kelewatan_

"Ayolah Dobe. Masa kamu mau melakukan hubungan sex dengan memakai pakaian yang utuh"ujurnya. "Ayolah jangan buang-buang waktu sepanjang malam."

"Teme. Jangan panggil aku Dobe. Namaku Kyuubi" kesalku. Aku akan senang membuat pria ini menyesal. Akan ku buat dia menyesal telah bertemu denganku. "Lebih baik kamu dulu yang buka baju, Teme."

Pria itu menyeringai dengan deretan gigi yang normal. "Dobe, kau burung pemalu ya? Kurasa tidak cocok untuk pria sepertimu yang menghampiriku dan memohon untuk bercinta denganku. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan bersama?"

Dengan acuhnya pria itu membuka ikat pinggang, membuka celana, dan mengeluarkan kemejanya. Tindakanya itu membuat perut pucatnya terseringkap, sampai bagian selangkangan. Tindakan itu membuat ku ingin mencicipinya. Teryata benar aku sudah menjadi maniak sex. Karena aku ingin dia bercinta denganku. Aku jadi binggung mau membunuhnya dengan cepat atau bermain dulu denganya.

"Lihat, Dobe apa yang kumiliki untukmu."

Aku menundukan kepala dan melihat tanganya melingkupi selangkangnya sendiri. Sebelum aku mengambil tanganya agar aku dapat melihat penisnya. Aku tidak melihat tanganya mengepal. Tinju pria itu bergerak dengan luar biasa cepat untuk menghantam kepalaku. Dan membawaku kegelapan tanpa dasar

Bersambung…

**Seperti biasanya Neterya minta sumbangan **_**concrit**_**/saran/kritik/pujian (yang terakhir ngarep )di review**_** readers**_** semua? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**PEMBURU VAMPIRE**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

Summary : Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku manusia setengah vampire. Setiap malam kerjaanku membunuh vampire. Dan ini ceritaku..

Chapter 2

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan, Aku dapat merasakan sakit di kepalaku dan seluruh tubuhku. Aku mencoba untuk bangun, tapi aku tidak bisa karena kedua tanganku di ikat diatas kepalaku dengan rantai ke dinding. Kedua kakiku juga terikat. Baju dan celana yang kupakai tadi sudah terlepas, sehingga aku hanya mengunakan celana dalam. Bahkan sarung tangan yang menjadi ciri khasku pun sudah menghilang. _Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi denganku._

"Wah...wah teryata Dobe-koi ku sudah bangun." Katanya dengan suara mengejek

"Lepaskan aku Teme-berengsek!"teriakku kesal

"Oh. Dobe ku bisa berteriak." Katanya dengan suara mengejek. "Wah…wah…manis sekali."

"Apa mau mu? Lepaskan aku!"

"Sekarang kita kembali ke urusan bisnis, Dobe." Ejekanya menghilang dari suara Teme-brengsek itu dan matanya mengeras seperti kolam tanpa dasar yang penuh kegelapan. "untuk siapa kau berkerja?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat aneh bagiku dan mengejutkan, sehingga butuh waktu aku untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "aku tidak berkerja dengan siapa pun"

"Jangan berbohong, Dobe." Katanya lagi dengan suara tajam yang membuat tubuhku merinding. Tanpa aku perlu berfikir lagi, aku sudah tahu dia tidak percaya denganku.

"Sekali lagi, Dobe. Untuk siapa kau berkerja?" kali ini dia mengunakan nada yang tajam. Ketajamanya itu seperti mengores tubuhku.

"Aku tidak berkerja untuk siapa pun."

'PLAK'

Kepalaku tersentak ke belakang sewaktu dia menamparku._ Sakit…sakit sekali. _Aku ingin berteriak sakit. Tapi aku harus menahan semuanya. Walaupun aku mati, aku tidak boleh merendahkan harga diriku.

"Pergilah ke neraka."

'PLAK'

Dia menamparku lagi dengan keras sampai membuat telingaku berdengung. Kali ini aku merasakan darah di bibirku.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, unuk siapa kau berkerja?"

Tanpa peduli aku akan mati, aku meludahi wajahnya dan menantangnya teran-terangan. "Tidak untuk siapa pun, BAJINGAN!"

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata, terkejut, dan kemudian tertawa sangat keras hingga bergema di telingaku. Setelah tenang kembali, pria itu menunduk sampai mulutnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari wajahku. Taringnya terlihat berkilau diterpa cahaya terang lampu.

"Aku tahu kau bohong." Bisiknya pelan di telingaku sambil mulutnya menyapu pelan leherku. Kelakuanya itu membuat tubuhku kaku, aku hanya bisa memohon kekuatan agar bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku ini.

"Aku tahu kau bohong, karena kemarin aku mencari seorang pria. Ketika aku melihatnya, dia sedang di goda oleh pemuda berambut pirang. Aku mengikutinya, dengan pikiran aku akan menghabisinya saat perhatianya teralihkan olehmu. Tapi aku justru melihat kau menusuknya dengan pasak kayu, setelah kamu bermain dengan mulutmu itu." Katanya sambil mengambil tongkat kayu modifikasiku dan mengayunkanya ke depan mataku dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Pasak kayu yang bagus. Dari luar terlihat terlihat seperti kayu tapi dalamnya perak. Aku lihat kemarin kau bukan hanya menusuknya tapi juga memotong- motong tubuhnya dan menaruhnya di belakang trukmu. Bagamana seorang manusia bisa melakukannya? Tidak berkerja dengan orang lain? tapi kenapa bau tubuhmu bau vampire? Walaupun itu samar-samar. Aku tahu kau pasti berkerja dengan vampire dan vampire itu memberimu darahnya sehingga kau lebih kuat dan cepat dari manusia biasa. Benarkan Dobeku?" katanya sekali lagi.

Perkataan yang membinggungkan dan membuatku heran. Buat apa aku minum darah vampire? Aku tuh membunuh vampire bukan menghisap darahnya._ Yang bodoh itu aku atau dia ya? PUSING. _

"Teme yang jelek dan berengsek, aku tak punya bos dan minum darah vampire. Itu menjijikan tahu. Aku berbau vampire karena aku manusia setengah vampire."

"Jangan membohongiku dobe. Katakan yang sebenarnya siapa bosmu?"

"AAAHHHHHHHH! Aku udah bilang aku tidak punya bos. Aku memang manusia setengah vampire. Ibuku dulu berkencan dengan seorang pria yang teryata vampire. Vampire sialan itu memperkosa ibuku, sehingga ibuku hamil. Lima bulan aku lahir. Walaupun aku lahir premature tapi aku sudah berkembang sepenuhnya, aku memiliki kemampuan yang tidak di punyai manusia biasa. Aku lebih kuat dan cepat dari manusia. Umur 14 tahun ibuku bercerita tentang ayahku, semenjak itu setiap malam aku membalaskan sakit hati ibuku, dengan jalan membunuh setiap vampire yang ku temui."

'PLOK..PLOK..'

Mendengar ceritaku, Teme-brengsek itu malah bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa keras. "Haa….ha…cerita bagus… apa aku harus percaya cerita tentang ibumu yang diperkosa vampire?"

"Jangan berani membicarakan ibuku, vampire pembunuh! Kaummu tidak panas membicarakan ibuku!"

"Aduh sayangku, Dobe. Ini seperti membicarakan dirimu sendirikan? Aku rasa kau juga seorang pembunuh. Aku melihatmu membunuh. Dan kalau perkataanmu benar berakti kamu juga termaksuk dalam kaumku. Yang kata kamu seorang pembunuh. Ini Kok jadi seperti jeruk makan jeruk ya?"

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku. "Aku bukan salah satu dari kaum mu! Kalian moster, pemburu makluk yang lemah dan tidak bersalah, sedangkan aku hanya membunuh kalian para vampire yang akan menyerangku, jadi aku berbeda dengan kalian. Jangan samakan aku dengan vampire pembunuh seperti kalian!"

"Ahh..kau lagi cari Alasan, Dobe? Sudah lah mengaku saja kalau kau juga seorang pembunuh." Katanya lembut dengan nada untuk menegur anak kecil yang nakal. "Sudahlah, Dobe. Jangan cerewet lagi? Kalau kamu cerewet seperti ini tidak heran teman kencanmu langsung mengincarmu lehermu, aku sih tidak bisa menyalakan mereka."

Aku hanya bisa melongo menatapnya, mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah tidak bisa bicara untuk melawannya. Pria satu ini gila tadi dia menamparku sangat keras sekarang dia menghinaku sebelum membunuhku. _Sial._

"Sebenarnya kamu mau membunuhku atau tidak?" _Kata-kata yang kelewat berani._ Ya dari pada aku menangis lebih baik aku menantang dan mati dengan cepat tanpa siksaan.

"Wah…wah…Dobeku ingin cepat mati ya? Sayang sekali, kamu belum bisa mati. akan ku pertimbankan kalau kamu mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku."

"Kau pikir aku akan menjaab pertanyaanmu itu, Teme?

"Dobeku yang manis. Aku yakin kau lebih memilih menjawab pertanyaanku."

_Ayolah Naru, tenangkan hatimu jangan buat dia marah dulu, kau harus berfikir. Ingat 'banyak jalan menuju roma'. ayo semangat !_

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya."

"Dobeku yang pemberani. Kau pantas mendapat pujian. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Anggaplah aku percaya bahwa kau manusia setengah vampire. Walaupun Aku belum pernah mendengarnya, tapi kita akan membahasnya. Anggaplah aku juga percaya kalau kau berkeliling club untuk memburu kami sebagai ajang balas dendam untuk ibumu. Pertanyaanya adalah bagaimana kau tahu benda apa yang harus kau gunakan untuk membunuh kami? Itu bukan rahasia yang diketahui oleh secara umum. Karena biasanya manusia hanya mengunakan kayu tua saja sudah cukup. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak berfikir begitu. Apa benar kau tidak pernah berurusan dengan vampire sebelumnya. Kecuali untuk membunuh mereka?"

"Apa disini ada minuman? Maksudku bukan yang kental atau bisa digolongkan sebagai O- negative atau B- positif." Tanyaku dengan berani ditengah-tengah kekacauan yang menyangkut hidup dan matiku. Entah dari mana keberanian ini berasal.

"Haus sayang? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga haus, mau jadi minuman O-negatif dan B-positif ku?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU, TEME! Aku memang haus, kau lihat suaraku sudah serak sekarang, emmm…emmm…bagaimana aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan suara seperti ini?"

Dengan wajah kesal, ia mengeluarkan botol dari jaket, setelah membuka penutupnya. Ia menempelkan tepinya di bibirku, dan memiringkanya. Karena tanganku terbelenggu, aku mengigit botol yang teryata isinya wiski. Dengan segera kuhabiskan wiski itu sampai tetes terakhir, setelah selesai kulepaskan botol dari bibirku itu ketangan pria itu.

Pria brengsek itu membalikkan botolnya, ia tampaknya terkejut mengetahui isinya sudah kosong. " Kau rakus juga ya Dobe. Jika tahu kau serakus ini, aku kan memberikanmu minuan ya murah."

"Memang kenapa? Apa kau miskin? Ya Tuhan, baru pertama kali aku bertemu vampire semiskin kamu. Atau wiski ini dapat merubah rasa darahku? Bagus. aku lebih senang dan gembira dialam kuburku mendengar kau tidak suka darahku. Dasar kau berengsek."

Pria itu tertawa mendengar kata-kataku. "kata-kata yang bagus, Dobe! Tapi sudah cukup melanturnya, kita kembali ke pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana kau tahu alat apa yang digunakan untuk membunuh vampire, jika tidak ada vampire yang memberitahu mu?"

"Aku hanya membaca buku tentang vampire setelah aku mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ayahku. Ada banyak sekali senjata yang di gunakan. Ada yang mengatakan vampire dapat dibunuh mengunakan salib, sinar matahari, kayu dan perak. Aku mengetahui itu pun hanya kebetuan saja. Waktu itu ada seorang vampire menghampiriku di club dan mengajak ku pergi. tentu saja dia bersikap sangat baik, sampai dia berusaha menyantapku hidup-hidup. Waktu itu aku berusaha dan bertekat membunuhnya atau terbunuh olehnya, yang aku punya saat itu hanya belati perak berbentuk salib. Teryata aku berasil membunuhnya walaupun berusaha dengan keras. Saat itulah aku tahu kalau semua hal diatas tidak berguna kecuali perak. Ya perak bisa menghancurkan vampire. Maka dari itu aku berencana membuat pasak kayu yang didalamnya berisi perak. Nah begitulah ceritanya."

"Maksudmu buku yang mengajarimu cara membunuh vampire?"tanya pria itu dengan nada heran dan tidak percaya

"Iya."

"Astaga! Untung saja generasi manusia dulu hampir semuanya buta huruf, jika tidak sekarang kami pasti menghadapi masalah besar…ha…ha…"pia itu tetawa tebahak-bahak. "ini ceita yang paling lucu kudengar selama bepuluh-puluh tahun. Apa ceitamu ini nyata, Dobe?'

"Tentu nyata, Teme. Buat apa aku berbohong ini menyangkut hidup dan matiku?"

"Oke. pertanyaan selanjutnya. Bagaimana kamu mengetahui seoang itu vampire jika kau melihatnya? Apa kau sudah tahu sebelunya atau setelah dia mau menyantapmu?"

"Kalau yang ini sejujurnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku mengetahui seorang vampire. Yang aku tahu vampire itu terlihat berbeda. Kulit kalian hampir transparan. Cara kalian bergerak juga bebeda. Lebih tegas dari manusia, dan ketika aku berada di dekat kalian, aku dapat merasakan udara yang berbeda, Seperti ada alian listrik di udara. Bagaimana Teme apa sudah selesai acara tanya jawabnya? aku sudah bosan nih"

"Hampir, Dobe. Berapa banyak vampire yang kau bunuh? Jangan berbohong padaku, karena aku pasti mengetahuinya."

Aku binggung mau menjawab jujur atau berbohong walaupun pria bodoh ini sudah memberiku peringatan. Tapi kan aku harus befikir dulu. Kalau aku bilang hanya membunuh dua vampire apa aku akan selamat ya? Tapi aku lihat sama saja, walaupun aku menjawab jujur atau berbohong aku juga tidak akan selamat. jadi Jujur atau bebohong ya?._ pilihan yang sulit_

"Enam belas, termaksuk temanmu kemain." Jawabku jujur, akhirnya perang batinku di menakan oleh kejujuran.

"Enam belas vampire?" kata pria itu tidak percaya, sambil menatapku menyeluruh, sehingga membuat wajahku memerah. "Enam belas vampire kau habisi dengan bermodal pasak dan tubuh indahmu? Wah..semua ini membuatku malu tehadap kaum ku."

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Teme. Banyak vampire yang kutemui baik wanita atau pun pria selalu meraba tubuhku ataupun minta servisku tanpa melihat pasak. Itulah kesalahan mereka meremehkan aku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka loh Teme, tubuh indahku ini bisa membuat vampire terpesona? Aku memang secantik itu ya?" Pujiku. " kau kenapa Teme? Melongo seperti orang bodoh? Eh memangnya ada vampire yang bodoh ya? Kok aku baru tahu ya."

"DIAM, DOBE! Aku jadi ingin membunuhmu secara perlahan dan mendengar suara jeritan kesakitanmu, yang pastinya terdengar merdu di telingaku."

"Kau brengsek, aku membencimu." Teiak ku kesal, agar tidak menangis, aku memalingkan wajahku dan menutup mata sambil bedoa.

_Bapa kami di surga, dimuliakanlah nama-Mu….._

"Waktunya habis, Dobe."

_Datanglah kerajaan-Mu, jadilah kehendak-Mu…_

Walaupun mataku terpejam, tapi aku dapat merasakan Teme mendekat kesampingku. Tanpa dapat aku cegah, nafasku terengah-engah. Tangan Teme bergerak ke rambutku dan membelainya.

…_..di bumi seperti di surga. _

Mulut pria yang aku beri nama Teme itu bergerak di leherku, aku dapat merasakan giginya yang tajam bergesekan dengan leherku. Dia menyuruk leherku bagaikan singa lapar yang akan memakan rusa kecil yang tidak berdaya.

"Kesempatan terakhir sayang, untuk siapa kau berkerja? Katakan yang sebenanya dan kau akan pulang dengan utuh tanpa cacat dan pastinya hidup."

"Aku tidak tahu maumu itu apa? Aku sudah mengatakan sebenarnya padamu." Teriak ku dengan suara melengking yang tidak seperti suaraku. Aku merasakan mataku terbuka dan muculah kilat kehijauan ditengah kegelapan. Yah mata vampire.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya…." Katanya dengan suara lembut, tapi efeknya setajam kapak yang ada di rumahku.

_Amin…._

"Astaga lihat matamu."

"Aku tahu. Mataku selalu berubah dari biru menjadi hijau setiap kali aku marah. Kenapa? Semakin semangat untuk menyantap hidangan makan malammu?"

"Astaga, teryata semua perkatanmu benar. Kamu punya denyut nadi, tapi kau juga mempunyai mata hijau terang yang hanya di miliki vampire."

"Aku kan sudah bilang."keluhku pelan

"Menarik. Kau bisa sangat berguna."

"Berguna buat apa, Teme? Aku lapar dan haus cepat putuskan kau mau melepaskan aku atau mengigitku. Aku sudah lelah sama semua ini."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberi mu pilihan. Kau bisa mati sekarang atau hidup dengan syarat yang harus kau patuhi. Kau tidak bodohkan, Dobe. Cepat pilih."

"Apa syaratnya, teme?" tanyanku

"Kita sama. Kau pemburu vampire. Akupun juga pemburu vampire. Walaupun kita berdua memiliki alasan yang berbeda. Aku ingin kita melakukan kerja sama, banyak vampire dapat merasakan kekuatanku sehingga aku kesulitan untuk menikam mereka. Sedangkan kau Dobe, adalah umpan yang tepat."

"Keuntungan buat aku apa? Aku bisa sendiri membunuh vampire, buat apa perlu kamu."

"Dobeku yang manis yang selama ini yang kau bunuh hanya vampire kacangan. Bukan master seperti aku. Aku dapat mengalahkanmu dengan mudah dalam hitungan detik. Keuntunganya aku dapat melatihmu dan kamu bisa melanjutkan kegiatanmu membunuh vampire, dengan catatan vampire itu harus kupilih. Bagamana, Dobe"

Aku binggung harus memilih apa? Ini saja aku melakukan kesepakatan dengan iblis. Kalau aku pilih tidak, pastinya aku mati di tempat kalau aku pilih iya, berakti aku setuju berkerja dengan iblis yang paling berbahaya. Aku binggung mau pilih apa?

Pria itu mengetuk- ngetekkan kakinya. "Dobe, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Cepat pilih, semakin lama aku menunggumu, aku kan semakin kelaparan dan aku kan berubah pikiran."

"Oke, aku akan melakukanya. Tapi aku juga punya syarat."

"Benarkah? Aneh sepertinya kau tidak berada di posisi untuk melakukan tawar-menawar"

Daguku terangkat dengan dengan sombongnya. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan apa benar kau dapat mengalakan ku dengan hitungan detik seperti katamu. Aku tidak mau berkerjasama dengan pria yang lemah."

Sekarang ada kilat semangat di mata pria itu, dan senyuman licik di bibirnya. "Kalau kau menang kau mau hadiah apa, Dobe?"

"Kematianmu, Teme. Kalau aku mengalahkanmu, aku tidak butuh kamu. seperti perkatanmu tadi. Dan jika kau bebas kau dapat mengejarku dan membunuhku. Aku tidak mau harus main kucing-kucingan denganmu. Kalau kau menang aku akan menjadi bonekamu dan mengikuti permainanmu. Persyaratan yang mudahkan?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar posisimu sekarang sayang? Dengan rantai yang terikat, aku dapat saja langsung menghisap darahmu dengan habis, dan mejalankan rencanaku seperti biasanya"

"Sadar sekali. Tapi kau juga perlu aku dan jangan menyangkalnya, jadi sewajarnya kan kalau aku memberikan persyaratan kepadamu. Apalagi aku lihat kau bukan tipe seorang pria yang akan menghisap darah dari mangsa yang dirantai, tapi kau pria yang suka menantang bahaya. Memang alasan apa seorang vampire membunuh sesama vampir? Atau aku hanya salah lihat dan teryata kau hanya seorang penakut, teme?"

"Takut? Aku tak pernah takut sayangku, Dobe"

"Kalau tidak takut, kenapa kau tidak mau melawanku? aku binggung, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan vampire yang miskin dan penakut seperti ini. Teryata dunia vampire itu hanya seperti ini."

_Ayo, Naru terus tantang dia, buat dia marah agar dia mau menerima persyaratanmu, setelah itu bunuh dia, jadi kau bisa bebas dari Teme brengsek ini. Ayo semangat Naru. _

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, Teme?"

Dengan langkah pasti, Teme-brengsek itu mengeluarkan kunci besi yang menghantung di lehernya di depan wajahku dengan wajah mengejek ku. Kemudian memasukannya ke gembok rantaiku dan memutarnya. Gembok itu terbuka dengan bunyi yang keras.

"Kita lihat apa yang kau punya sayang." Ujurnya dengan sikap santai

Sikapnya itu membuatku marah, kesal dan jengkel. "Tentu saja, akan ku tunjukan semua teme."

Bersambung….

* * *

Maaf .. beberapa hari ini Neterya sibuk dan banyak masalah, jadi ceritanya baru Neterya kirim sekarang . semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya. Jawaban pertanyaan kalian akan Neterya jawab di chapter depan.

* * *

SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU 2013

* * *

**Seperti biasanya Neterya minta sumbangan **_**concrit**_**/saran/kritik, di review**_** readers**_** semua? :D**


End file.
